Oh, Georgia
by HometownHorrorStory
Summary: A Damon twist on the Georgia trip. How their lives will change after they, as Stephan put it, bonded.
1. Just a Five Minute Break

**Okay another Vampire Diaries fic!**

**This takes place during and after their trip to Georgia with a Damon/Elena twist!**

**And I know it is late, I was actually laying in my bed almost asleep when this ran through it, and I knew I had to write it out or I would be up FOREVER…**

**Soo here is how the trip should have gone (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but oh what would happen if I owned Damon..(;**

The day had gone by pretty boring for Damon, though having Elena as company wasn't too bad, and he knew, as much as she would want to disagree, that she was grateful. Grateful for the escape, grateful that she didn't have to be pushed and pushed by Stefan to listen to him, and to forgive him.

And for some reason Elena was his soft spot. She was the one person that he was comfortable around, and he actually trusted her. He doesn't trust anyone, ever, but for some reason this Katherine look alike had gotten under his tightly sealed barrier. Not that he would ever admit to it.

He thought back to when he saw her overturned car and the person walking towards her. He knew it had to be a vampire, some new player in town, but as much as he tried, he couldn't think of who it could be.

But he heard her screams of fear and he ran so fast he surprised even himself. The little ass who did this to Elena scampered away before Damon could get a good look at him, but he didn't care, Elena needed his help.

He got her out of the car and when she fell after he tried to see if she could stand on her own he was worried, a cold chill running through him. He was relieved when she looked at him, but her eyes lacked their usual warmth, they were cold and he saw _hurt, _hurt and pain_._ When she said, "I look like her." Out loud then passed out he understood what had happened. He was going to kill his no good brother. '_Way to go St. Stephen._.' he growled in his mind, _'Let her find out on her own because you were too much of a coward to tell her the truth_.' He had his mind made up then, he was going to take his trip to Georgia and he was bringing her with him. He could hear her heartbeat, she was alive, and he would check for broken bones, if she needed to be healed he would just make her drink some blood.

Since then she had grudgingly accepted that she was on a mini vacation and was slowly starting to accept that he was going to behave, she actually trusted him.

For some reason that made Damon swell with pride, and that troubled him.

Once she asked for a beer her company went from not being too bad, to outright fun and hilarious.

When they were doing shots she surprised everyone, even Damon. And he couldn't help but smile at her, she was an adorable drunk, so fun and giggly, she danced and spun and jumped, she could probably make the saddest man in the world smile.

And when one woman slurred out that Elena should be on the ground by now Elena looked at her and said, "I am not even drunk." She turned to Damon smiling and said, "My tolerance is way up here!" And as she said that last sentence she threw her hands up in the air and jumped.

As she came back down she lost her balance, showing that she in fact was drunk, and fell right into Damon.

He caught her shoulders and she had her hands on his chest. When their eyes locked her smiling face dropped and her mouth closed tightly, but he could tell that her pupils dilated slightly.

Bree cleared her throat and said, "We up for another one?"

"Ah, no, she has had plenty." Damon replied and took Elena's hand and pulled her over to a back corner.

"Damoon, I was just getting started." She said to him, her bottom lip poked out in a pouty face and he had a hard time not pulling that bottom lip into his mouth.

She saw him looking at her mouth and she again looked at him, their eyes locked and this time Damon didn't hesitate, his eyes still locked on hers, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her.

At first he felt her stiffen, and he was about to leave, a sudden pain striking through him, but then she relaxed into him and he snaked his tongue out and over her bottom lip asking for entry. She quickly obliged, opening her mouth and his tongue delved into her mouth, tongue melding with hers. Her hands went up tangling through his dark hair and his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her tightly against him, he stepped so her back was pressed against the wall, and he was pressed tightly against her, her body molding perfectly with his own.

She then pulled away and scrunched her nose adorably as she looded up at him. "I have to pee."

He laughed a moment and nodded reluctantly letting her go, once she was out of sight he thought for a moment about what just happened and shook his head slightly in shock.

_What the hell? _He lifted a hand to his lips in the most clichéd way, but his lips were still tingling from the kiss and he couldn't believe how well her lips and body molded to his.

He was with her twin in more ways than a kiss, but it never felt that good. Katherine never felt so perfectly_ right_.

He again shook his head, walked over to the bar and ordered a shot. He was definitely going to need alcohol.

A good ten minutes later he was still sitting at the bar when Bree came over to him and said, "Hey, where's your girl?"

Damon looked around the bar and frowned. She should have been out by now. "Hm..She was in the bathroom."

He again looked around the bar, not seeing Bree's knowing look, and saw the door to the bar open and swinging slightly in the breeze.

He stood up, already having a sinking feeling in his gut, and as quickly as possible made his way to the porch. He almost cursed the slow _human _speed he had to walk to reach his destination.

When he looked around outside the bar his eye caught on something shiny laying on the ground and when he bent to pick it up he saw it was Elena's phone. Now that sinking feeling was amplified. Someone took her and they were going to be ripped to pieces if even one hair was missing on her head, no they were going to be ripped to pieces even if she was fine.

When he made his way across the lot he saw her, and she looked fine, other that the tears running down her cheeks. "Damon, No!" She yelled and that is when he felt his bones in his legs crunch from a blow by an unknown attacker.

**Cliffie (; **

**But hey, you know what happens.. **

**So this is my idea of a Damon twist and I know the Georgia trip has been WAAY over-used, but spare me! This was just too perfect! **

**So please review it makes me happy dance! You all love a happy dance don't you? **

**Tell me how you liked it.**

**If it is believable.**

**Too fluffy? Well sorry..I am a romantic at heart.**

**And I know it didn't really stray too much from the original episode, but the next one shall be **_**much**_** more sray-ish.**

**And Elena will remember the kiss, I am not **_**that**_** cruel.**

**Would you like me to continue? I probably will no matter what, but when people say they want more it makes me write faster (;**


	2. Author's Note

**Just a quick note that I am posting on all of my stories!**

**I am offering my services as a Beta if anyone is interested! I would love to help out with some stories that you geniuses have thought up!**


End file.
